marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwolves
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Mojoverse | BaseOfOperations = Mojoverse; A den near Hob's End Underground Station, London; later London Zoo | BodyType = Lupine | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = 120 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = None | Skin = Silver | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfToes = 3 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Despite their lupine bodies, Warwolves' heads have avian characteristics. | Origin = Lupine animal/humanoid hybrids created under the supervision of Mojo | GalaxyOfOrigin = Mojoverse | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Mojoworld | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Alan Davis | First = Excalibur Special Edition #1 | HistoryText = The Warwolves were originally a pack of six sentient lupine servants artificially created through genetic engineering under the supervision of Mojo, the despotic ruler of the other-dimensional world the Mojoworld. Mojo captured the X-Man Rachel Summers, then known as Phoenix, and rendered her amnesiac. In some manner, Phoenix managed to escape back to Earth through an interdimensional portal, arriving in London, England, pursued by the Warwolves on behalf of Mojo. Two of Rachel's fellow X-Men, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, as well as two British superheroes, Captain Britain and Meggan joined forces with Phoenix to battle the Warwolves, and two of the Warwolves died during those encounters. The heroes subsequently became the team known as Excalibur The Warwolves made a den near the Hob's End Underground station, and several of them took on the skins of human victims, including a police officer. Shadowcat decided to pose as Phoenix to draw the Warwolves out into attacking her so that Excalibur could deal with them once and for all. She fooled them, but her plan went awry when they overcame her phasing power, which she had thought would keep her safe, and captured her. Once back at their den, the Warwolves realized Shadowcat's ruse and the Warwolf 'Ducks' attempted to 'skin' her. However, Shadowcat's phasing power reacted to the process in an odd way, and Ducks effectively began to turn into Shadowcat. Eventually, Shadowcat managed to escape the Warwolf's body, and with the help of the rest of Excalibur, defeated the Warwolves. Because of the Warwolves' non-human nature, Excalibur did not see it as feasible to put them on trial, so instead they imprisoned the four remaining Warwolves in a public exhibit at London Zoo, much to their displeasure. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Skinning: The Warwolves have the power the drain the life essence of their victims and to wear the actual skin and clothing of their victims to masquerade as people or anything else they can 'skin.' The Warwolves alter their shape after they have donned their 'skins' to resemble their prey perfectly. They can then exit these skins via the mouth. Some individuals have proved immune to this skinning process - Shadowcat's phasing ability for example interacted with the Warwolf Ducks' power so that Shadowcat was absorbed into her body, possessing her. Later, Shadowcat was able to exit Ducks' body via her mouth, just as the Warwolves shed their skin. Slipperiness: The Warwolves proved to be immune to Rachel Summers' telekinetic ability, as she was unable to grasp them. She was able to hit them with other objects she moved telekinetically, however. Claws: The Warwolves possess strong claws, and are able to rend a variety of substances with them. | Abilities = The Warwolves are apparently highly talented trackers. | AvgStrength = Warwolves are apparently stronger than human beings, but it is unclear to what degree. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = The Warwolves are servants of the other-dimensional despot, Mojo. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = 'Bowser', five unnamed Warwolves. | Notes = * The Warwolves weren't gave a genus classification, stated to be unknown, when added to the London Zoo. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinetic Immunity Category:Energy Absorption Category:Animal Hybrids Category:Claws Category:Trackers Category:Mojoverse Races